


And Then You Laughed

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: It was a night like any other.  What am I talking about you ask?  Mulder . boffing my brains out.





	And Then You Laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

And Then You Laughed

## And Then You Laughed

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:      AND THEN YOU LAUGHED
    AUTHOR:     DONNILEE
    CATEGORY:   MSR
    RATING:     NC-17
    

SUMMARY: It was a night like any other. What am I talking about you ask? Mulder ... boffing my brains out. DISCLAIMER: I swear dancing naked under the light of a full moon is part of my religion. Oh! You mean the characters? No, unfortunately, they are not mine, although I use them to my heart's content.  
**SPOILERS: NOPE.**  
DEDICATION: This is another one for Laura, second wonder beta, who just loves those PWP biscuits. Here's another one, girl. Hope you like it.  
THANKS: To my ever faithful beta reader, Sdani, who is so busy and still finds time to read my rants. Thanks bunches! 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was strange how it finally happened. There was no warning, no hints, no skillful build up to a seduction. It was a night like any other. What am I talking about you ask? 

Mulder ... boffing my brains out. 

I'd imagined it happening in so many different ways. This sudden unexpected assault was not what I had ever envisioned. When did Mulder ever do what I thought he would do? When had we ever played by the rules? 

It was a night like any other. It was late on a Friday, maybe 10:00 PM and we'd eaten at my place out of take out Chinese containers while we pored over the pictures of our latest case. 

I was sitting on the couch with my back to the armrest, legs folded underneath me Indian style, an open interview in my lap. I snickered when I read the name of the interviewee ... Doogie Maverick. The two names were so opposed it was jarring. The first made me think of Doogie Howser, M.D. The second made me think of Tom Cruise in Top Gun. Could two images be more opposed? I didn't think so. 

Mulder didn't look up but asked, "What's so funny?" 

I told him the name and he chuckled. It just struck me funny. I must have been tired because my funny bone was tickled and I just couldn't get the two images out of my head. I snorted trying to hold back my laughter and then just gave up and let rip with a belly laugh. 

Oddly, as relaxed as I was with Mulder, I rarely let loose with laughter like this in his presence. Our work was often serious, usually deadly serious and there were few occasions to laugh about. 

I had a sudden wave of unease having expected him to laugh with me and hearing silence, I looked up to see what was wrong. My eyes landed on his face, and the look that met my gaze nearly knocked the wind out of me. 

His eyes were black, his pupils dilated, his jaw slack, his lips moist from licking. His eyelids were heavy and drooped to half mast. It was a look of such stark desire that I physically sat back, straightening my spine, and the file in my lap slid to the floor. 

The air was suddenly charged with a tension I couldn't see, but could feel. Its invisible iron bands held me immobile as he casually slid the file he was holding onto the coffee table in front of him, turning to face me. 

My mouth opened and closed again but I couldn't force any words out. He swung onto all fours on the couch and moved to hover over me, as I slid down into the cushions, trying to back away from him and the force of that stare. 

His hands came down beside my hips and I squeaked out, "Mu ..." 

I cleared my throat in order to try again. Before I could get the words out, his lips crashed down on mine, hard enough to force my mouth open but not hard enough to hurt me. I gasped and his tongue shot into my mouth, rolling over my teeth and playing with my tongue. 

I whimpered and he pressed his face deeply into mine, forcing my head back against the armrest. I really was going to push him off when I raised my hands to his chest. What the hell had gotten into him? 

My hands made contact with his tee shirt and the heat was shocking, bolting up my arms. As I pulled them back, he shifted his weight onto his haunches, his mouth finally leaving mine. As I gasped for breath, his hands came down between us grasping my bare ankles and rudely pulling my legs apart, out of their folded position. 

"Mulder!" I shrieked in surprise. 

He still didn't say a word, just slid down between my legs, his elbows hitting the couch as his weight pinned me to the cushions. He shifted his erection against my juncture and I moaned in spite of my lip biting efforts not to. I pushed futilely on his arms, wondering if I really wanted to get away. 

The look on his face was feral and scared me a little bit while it thrilled me at the same time. I noticed the way his biceps bulged against his own weight. 

"What are you ...." was all I got out before his mouth descended on mine again. He was relentless, his mouth working my mine back and forth. His lips latching onto my bottom lip and sucking, making me flood with wetness, feeling my nether lips swell and grow hot. 

I had no idea what I'd done to bring this on. It certainly wasn't what I'd ever dreamed about as far as us coming together, but I realized my fighting was futile. I wanted this and the crazed look in his eyes caused a fizzle of excitement to run down my spine. 

He grunted like an animal as he hunched his hips forward, grinding his granite erection into my crotch. I wanted this but his frantic groping was annoying me a bit. My fingernails dug into his biceps where my hands had anchored themselves and I squeezed, letting them bite into his skin. 

He gasped and lifted his head to peer at my face. His eyes were glazed with lust. I wanted this but I needed to slow it down. "Mulder, please! Slow down!" 

He stared at me for a minute, his bottom lip quivering. He took a deep, shaky breath, then another and closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth together, working the muscle in his jaw. 

A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and stared at me again. Still he said nothing. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Then his hand lifted and his finger came down on my lips. I thought he was silencing me but then his fingers ran gently over my bruised and swollen lips. I sucked in a quick breath at the tingling sensation that erupted all over my lips. 

The rough pads of his fingers slid up my face, over my cheek and his thumb gently brushed my eyelid. His touch was butterfly light and filled with reverence. A look of wonder came over his face, I supposed because I was letting him touch me like this. His fingers traced the shell of my ear, tucking my hair behind it and I shivered at his light touch. Then I moaned as thumb and forefinger grasped my lobe and squeezed gently, moving back and forth as if testing the texture. 

His eyes widened at my response and his eyes dropped to my lips. He licked his lips and I was undone. I leaned forward to capture his lips again and encourage him to continue, although at a slower pace, when he pushed away from me and leaped to his feet by the side of the couch. 

The instant loss of heat was like the crack of a whip on my body and I recoiled and cried out involuntarily, "No!" 

He merely smiled, slowly and lazily and held out his hand. I reached up slowly and curled my fingers around his. He tugged me to my feet and without a word, turned and towed me into the bedroom. 

It was like my brain no longer had any control over my body. I stood there stupidly as he grasped the bottom of my crew neck tee shirt and pulled it up over my head. He dropped it and reached deftly behind me, flicking his fingers once. I felt my lightweight bra fall away from my breasts and hang loosely underneath them as the straps slid off my shoulders. 

He gasped and I looked to see him holding his breath as his fingers reached out and slid the straps down my arms. I hunched my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. In slow motion, his left hand landed on my shoulder, branding me with heat from his palm. The other reached out toward my breast, a look of wonder on his face. He was panting gently as his hand landed on my breast, cupping it and testing its weight gently, I felt the slight tremor in his hand. 

Arousal sang through me at this hint of his nervousness. At this point we had both been struck mute. His fingers pinched my puckered nipple gently and I threw my head back and moaned. I lifted my head again to see his mouth open in surprise. He glanced at my face and then reached for my sweat pants, hooking his fingers in the elastic waist and sliding them down, catching my panties on the way down and taking them along for the ride. I kicked out of them and stood completely nude in front of him, having not been wearing socks or shoes. He towered over me. 

He tugged the his tee shirt out of his jeans and I reached out to stop him. He looked at me his head shaking slightly as if to tell me 'No, I won't stop.' 

I smiled to reassure him and his hands went limp at his sides. I tugged the shirt out, letting my hands linger on the hot skin of his waist. 

He made a low sound of pleasure in the back of his throat that made me want to throw him down on the floor and fuck him right there. He was so incredibly sexy on a normal day. Aroused he was irresistible. I lifted his shirt and he smiled when I could only get it to his chin. He bent down slowly and let me pull it over his shoulders and off over his head. I dropped it the rapidly growing pile of clothes and reached for his jeans. He stood placidly, watching me through hooded lids. He seemed more docile and in control now. 

I slid my hand over him as I pulled his zipper down and unbuttoned the waist of his jeans. He hissed with pleasure at this slight touch and I felt my confidence grow. I removed his pants, much the same way he'd removed mine. He kicked his jeans and boxers off the bottom of his feet and stood naked before me. 

I stared at his erection, stiff and ready, angling out as though reaching for me. His eyes closed and face transformed into an expression of absolute bliss as I enfolded his heavy staff in my hand and stroked him gently from base to tip. 

A smile of pure joy wobbled the edges of his lips as he uttered his first words, more of a whimper, "Ooohoo, ooohoo, ooohoo." 

I smiled and sank to my knees. He groaned before I even touched him with my mouth and his hands came down on my shoulders. He watched, incredulous as I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around the tumescent knob of his cock, swirling my tongue over the sensitive head and teasing the slit in the middle with the tip of my tongue. He gasped and then groaned low as I slid my mouth over him, taking as much as I could inside my mouth. 

I sucked gently and began to bob my head, one hand on his narrow flank, the other reaching up to cup his balls that were already firm and pulled up taut against his shaft. 

I sucked hard and he pushed on my shoulders. I looked up to see him clenching his teeth again. He was ready to come. I licked gently as I retreated only slightly disappointed. I wasn't ready for this ride to be over. 

He backed me into the bed and I sat down. He bent and lifted my legs up, placing them gently on the bed. I scooted back toward the middle and reclined on the pillow. 

He stared at me for a second and feeling completely wanton, I let my legs fall open, lifting my knees to place my feet flat on the mattress. He uttered his second word in a drawn out moan, "Fffuuuccckkk." 

I smiled at him and he flashed me a grin but then climbed onto the bed like a big cat, his erection swinging gently between his legs, engorged and turning reddish in hue. 

He went straight for my crotch without further adieu, wrapping his arms under my thighs and curling his hands up over the top to pull my legs apart further. 

His mouth covered my sex and I cried out, "Oh Yes!" 

I felt him smile against me and then he went to work. 

And oh boy did he go to work. 

That magic tongue of his started doing push ups on my clit, then sliding down to stab into my wet entrance and sucking gently to drink the wetness accumulated there. I whimpered again and felt his right arm leave my leg, sliding under my leg. Two fingers were plunged into my long unused tunnel. I cried out and arched my back off the bed at the sudden intrusion. 

He let me relax for a second or two and then began pumping his fingers quickly in and out, turning his palm up and curling his fingers up behind my pubic bone. In no time, he found my G-spot and I felt my entire abdomen melt into a puddle of goo, as hot arousal shot through me, making me break out in a sweat. 

He sucked my clit into his mouth and swiped at it with his tongue at lightening speed. I hollered, nearly startling myself, "I'm coming!" 

I felt my walls tremble around his fingers and my thighs vibrate as my clit stung with the force of my release. He licked gently as I came down, white lights flashing behind my eyelids. 

I finally opened my eyes to look down, nearly swooning at the site of his head between my legs, errant lock of hair falling across his forehead, my juices glittering on his chin in the soft light of the room. The moon was shining in the window and provided the only illumination but it was enough. 

I groaned at the sight of him. He looked like a pleased Cheshire cat and dropped his head to begin kissing his way up my stomach. When he reached my neck, he nipped and soothed with his tongue, probably marking me. I couldn't seem to care. He lifted to look into my eyes as he balanced on his elbows. 

He drew his knees up for balance and shifted into position. I felt the hot knob of his cock find my slick folds and slide down from my clit into the indentation of my entrance. He rested there a second as I watched him resting outside me. I wanted this so badly it surprised me. It shouldn't have. I knew what would happen if Mulder ever really made a move on me. That's probably why I'd avoided it for so long. I was losing control. At the moment it wasn't scary as I'd imagined it to be. It was only exciting. 

Nearly a half hour had passed since we kissed in the living room for that first time and he'd been mostly silent. He cleared his throat and I dragged my eyes off his engorged penis to seek out his face. I stared into his eyes and saw them pool with wetness. 

The enormity of what was about to happen slammed into me like sledgehammer and I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs. Then he shocked me by speaking in a slow gravelly voice that vibrated through my chest. He spoke slowly, almost as though he was in pain. 

"I love you so much." 

I gasped and he slid inside in one long, steady, firm stroke, burying himself to his balls, swiveling his hips and grinding into me. Then he stilled as we both moaned, letting the sensation of finally being joined wash over us. 

His nose was now buried in my hair at the side of my neck and I realized he didn't want to see my face. I felt his shoulders roll once as he suppressed a sob of emotion. I placed my hands on his head and lifted his face, cupping his cheeks. Hot tears were scudding down his face. But I saw instantly that they were tears of joy, not sorrow. 

He smiled softly, his hand coming up to brush a lock of hair off my forehead. 

I'd dreaded this moment. Now that it was here though, I felt no hesitation. I whispered into the silence of the room. "I love you too, Mulder." 

He huffed out a breath and bit his plump lower lip, letting it slide out from under his teeth. I lifted my head to capture it and sucked gently. Then we kissed, slowly, softly, and thoroughly. 

I could feel him pulsing inside me, hot and thick, stretching my muscles. He took a deep breath and pulled back, only to surge inside me again, tempering his impact at the last moment. 

"Oh!" I breathed out. 

He began a soft, even rhythm, in and out, in and out, slowly building up speed. His head dropped to suckle first one nipple, then the other. I arched into him, holding his head to my chest. He was arched severely to reach, and I finally let him up for air. He stretched out above me. 

He growled with pleasure and began to stroke into me faster and harder. My hands wandered over his back loving the feeling of his muscles rolling under my hands as he hunched into me, with seemingly little effort, filling me to the brim. 

I felt my own tears start as a feeling of elation washed over me. This was so right. Nothing had ever felt this right. I wondered what had made him make his move tonight. I had a flash of a late night dinner from the past and him saying, 'God, you're gorgeous when you laugh.' 

I'd been shy and awkward then, blushing at his compliment and quickly changing the subject, not knowing how to respond. He'd refrained from unrestrained comments from then on and I'd always regretted my stupid reaction. 

We stared at each other now seeing the trust, love and devotion shining in each other's face. 

He reached down to lift one leg higher and the next stroke dragging his hardness over my magic spot. I yelped and three strokes later I broke apart, seeing stars as the pleasure exploded in my brain and shook my body from head to toe as I floated through the most exquisite, keening orgasm of my life. 

"Mmuullddeerr! Aaaiiieeee! Aaaiiieee! Awww, God!" 

He never stopped stroking into me as I rode out the waves of my climax. As I came down, my eyes popped open. He had slowed, but now sped up again, stuffing himself inside me at an incredible speed. I glanced down and his hips were a blur as he slammed into me, rocking my body on the mattress. I whispered, "Yeah, Mulder. Come for me." 

He shouted, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, God, Ssccuullyy!" 

His semen was hot as it flooded my body and leaked out around his spent shaft. He pumped a couple more times and finally admitted it was over, letting his weight down gently on me. 

We lay there in silence for long moments, his head on my breast. Finally, he lifted his head and kissed me softly. "I love you," he croaked out. 

I smiled. "I love you too, Mulder." 

"I can't believe it." 

"Believe it." I paused and then asked, "What brought this on? Not that I mind." 

He smiled again and focused on my face. "I was sitting there thinking how sexy and casual you looked in those clothes. I heard you chuckle and it ... made me so hot to watch your mouth as you smiled. 

I sucked in a breath. "And?" 

He stared into my eyes for a long moment and then, "And then you laughed." 

I guess he thought that explained everything. Maybe it did. Was that was he was waiting for? For me to seem happy, relaxed and to laugh. I scrunched my brow. 

"I've always gotten a hard on when you laugh. It makes me so hot." 

I knew my eyes widened and I smiled, stunned by this admission for some reason. "So ..." 

"I couldn't stand it much longer ... not touching you. I'd been thinking about it for weeks. That it was time. But that was the last straw, you ..." 

"Chuckling over that guy's name," I clarified. 

He nodded. "Yeah, and then you laughed." 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
